Oracle Files: Oliver Queen 1
Characters * Dinah Lance * Oliver Queen * John Diggle Location * Queen Manor, Star City, OR * May 27th 2000, 2117 Local Time VOX Archive * Oliver Queen: opens, footsteps: 2 instances Are you sure you don't want a drink? * Dinah Lance: I'm fine... 2 instances So what do you call this place? * Oliver Queen: The Arrow-Cave! * Dinah Lance: Seriously? * John Diggle: Sadly... chuckle yes. * Dinah Lance: Is it a play on "man-cave", is that it? * Oliver Queen: No... Look. Batman has his Batcave... I have my Arrow-Cave. * Dinah Lance: sigh Yes... but... Bats live in caves and it could be an actual cave. This- * John Diggle: scoff Is his mother's basement. * Oliver Queen: chuckle Dinah, this is John Diggle. My best friend- * John Diggle: He means his only friend. * Oliver Queen: Not true... I also have Dinah here. * Dinah Lance: Whoa... scoff We're partners, buddy. We're not friends. * Oliver Queen: Partners? Who said anything about- * Dinah Lance: You got a sparring mat over there. How about we fight for it. I win, we're equal partners. And if you win- * Oliver Queen: I'm the leader of the team? * Dinah Lance: If you win, we're still equal partners, but... I'll go on a date with you. * John Diggle: Oh, you're already going to do that. * Dinah Lance: What? * John Diggle: clatter You two are infiltrating a penthouse cocktail party downtown. Chien Na Wei is expected to show. clatter Perfect chance for us to size her up and maybe get a tracker on her or one of her men. I got Oliver and I, and a plus-one on the guest list. clatter The party is already going so we need to get you two dressed and over there as soon as possible. clatter Well ? Hurry up, both of you! * Dinah Lance: Whoa... Whoa... No way I am going anywhere dressed like this. * Oliver Queen: Of course not. We took the liberty of getting you a dress for the event. It's on that rack over there... * Dinah Lance: clatter, fabric shifting This is my size! My exact size! An hour ago I didn't know I was going to have any part in my life... Do I even want to know how you knew to get a dress made in exactly my size? * Oliver Queen: What? chuckle I sized you up when we met the other night. * Dinah Lance: You sized me up?! Are you kidding me? You got a bra here... also in my exact size! * Oliver Queen: What? I got a good eye... shifting, footsteps * Dinah Lance: chuckle Yeah... i guess so. shifting Whoa, what are you doing? Why're you taking your off your pants? * Oliver Queen: You heard Digg. I got to change into my evening wear. * Dinah Lance: Three feet from me? * Oliver Queen: scoff We don't have a changing room... Why? shifting You afraid you might like what you see, partner? * Dinah Lance: scoff I'm not, if you're not... partner. shifting Being as we're all equal here... shifting * John Diggle: sigh under-breath: Just get a room already you two... keys jingle, clatter I'll, uh, pull the car up. Trivia and Notes * This is the remastered version of Oracle Files: Oliver Queen 1, the original's VOX Box can be found at E27VOXA: Extreme Makeover - Lair Edition. Links and References * Oracle Files: Oliver Queen (1/2) (Old Version) * Oracle Files: Oliver Queen (1/4) (Remastered) Category:Oracle Files Category:Dinah Lance/Appearances Category:Oliver Queen/Appearances Category:John Diggle/Appearances Category:Team Arrow/Appearances Category:The Quiver/Appearances Category:Queen Estate/Appearances Category:Star City/Appearances